Lance Sorenson
'Nicknames' Lan, Ce, Jim, Sorenson, or Mr. Artistic 'Early Life' Lance is the second youngest of the Sorenson kids. Both for the boys and the rest of the kids. He's the son of Magnus and Cassandra Sorenson. Lance like the rest of the Sorenson boys protected and shielded his baby sister Caitlynn so that nothing bad happened to her. Lance took care of the design of buildings and enclosures when it came to helping at the Willow Vale Ranch. His great-grandfather had started the Willow Vale Ranch. His grandfather had briefly lost the Ranch, but his father got it back. So unlike the Braddock family that only had is started by their grandfather the Sorenson ranch has been in Nashville much longer. 'Father's Death/Wrestling Career' Lance had a quiet happy life until his father died when he was twenty-seven. His father had died from liver cancer. Magnus had been drinking for a long time and had let it get out of control. After Magnus died Cassandra left. Pietro as the eldest took control of the Willow Vale Ranch. It took him three months to get everything in order. The entire time Pietro had one thing on his mind getting them up so they could squash the Triple B Ranch. That became the biggest rivalry for them. Caitlynn still didn't help her brothers instead making sure they were at least eating properly. Kellan loved his sister and never wanted anything to happen to her, but he sometimes wished she helped more. Lance had a feeling that Kellan felt the same way about him because sometimes he'd be found taking a nap in various places. Four years later Pietro took the opportunity to meet with the three founding members of the Shield and the lone female. Pietro managed to wiggle contracts for the Sorenson siblings. Kellan hired people to run the Ranch while they were gone. Caitlynn didn't really want to wrestle, but she allowed Marissa Lawler to train her and when Vaiana Anoa'i was brought in to work behind the scenes before her debut Caitlynn was trained by her as well. Vaiana also helped Marissa Lawler some more. Kellan like his brothers were trained by Dean, Seth, and Roman. Kellan was a little surprised when Pietro also brought along the McGraw boys. Caitlynn's official debut was the night after WrestleMania. They appeared to interrupt and and almost attack Undertaker, but Kane, Daniel, and the Society stopped them. Caitlynn loved Jack Braddock's face. She would have loved to see Scarlett's face, but Scarlett was more concerned with Kane and Undertaker. Kellan was just hoping what they were doing wouldn't be hard to control. Lance was kind of excited for all of this. 'Personal Life' Lance is the second youngest child and youngest son of Magnus and Cassandra Sorenson. Lance took care of the design of some of the newer buildings and the remodling of some of the older buildings. He's also designed the promotional art for the Willow Vale Ranch along with the redisgn of the logo. Lance's father died of liver cancer when he was twenty-seven. His mother left shortly after and he hasn't heard from her since. Siblings: Pietro Sorenson (Brother) Kellan Sorenson (Brother) Caitlynn Sorenson (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Headlock Driver *Standing shiranui *Superman Punch 'Stable' *The Shield 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Shield 'Managers' *The Shield 'Entrance Music' *Special Op by Jim Johnston 'Tattoo/Piercing' Lance has one piercing in each earlobe. He has one tattoo on the inside of his right wrist of the Eye of Ra. 'Twitter Account' Lance's account is @TheShieldWWE. It's obviously the Shield twitter account. His other one is @LanceSorenson Category:Wrestling OC's